


taking bribes

by ElasticElla



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3469847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No. <i>You</i> are the one who wanted a pet dragon, <i>you</i> get to take responsibility when Harley starts setting the living room on fire.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	taking bribes

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted [here](http://elasticella.tumblr.com/post/108980430212/no-you-are-the-one-who-wanted-a-pet-dragon-you)

“No.  _You_  are the one who wanted a pet dragon,  _you_  get to take responsibility when Harley starts setting the living room on fire.”   
  
“But Booooooyd,” Erica whines, sticking out her lower lip a little further. “She listens to you so much better.”

Boyd snorts, picking up his comic again, “Uh huh. Well maybe if you ever put your foot down instead of bribing her with meat, you wouldn’t have that problem.”

“Do we still have any of the elk leftover from the last moon?”

Boyd looks away from his Ultimate comic, frowning at the dark smoke that’s wafting into the kitchen now. “Do you really want to just keep bribing her?”

Erica’s grin is wide, and she has a frozen elk steak in the next moment, whistling for the ruby dragonet. “Hey darlin’, what did Mommy say about burning the couch?”

Boyd snorts at the young dragon’s fake show of regret- paws behind her back and pupils wide. It was the same look Harley wore after eating the neighbor’s dog, crashing another neighbor’s tree house, and eating the entire Thanksgiving turkey one year- before it could even be cooked.

Erica tosses her the steak and lets her out to play, coming back into the kitchen to grab a glass of water to sooth her throat. She decides the living room can simmer a little longer, everything valuable has fire-repellant charms anyways that Lydia did before they adopted Harley. It’s saved their library countless times, and was well worth the charm’s extensive preperation. (A week of no human or beast contact, all items sitting independantly and facing south, and then Lydia could only set the charm once it rained.)

“Third time this week,” he says pointedly, closing another finished Spiderman issue.

Erica raises an eyebrow, watching their dragon play in the low clouds, “And?”

“Really?” He asks, face incredulous, “You don’t think it’s time for a little discipline?”

Erica laughs, sauntering around the counter and wrapping her arms around Boyd’s neck. “You seem to forget that bribery is how  _you_  got here.”

Boyd’s cheeks heat, “I hardly think the two…” He trails off at Erica’s look, and hasn’t been so pleased his blushes don’t show since the first time the pack smelled them after they got together.

“Uh huh,” Erica says smugly, “that’s what I thought lover boy.”

Boyd kisses her suddenly, lifting her onto the counter easily- because if there’s one thing he’s learned over the past three years is that Erica is just as easily bought off.


End file.
